


Discorse

by Anonymous



Category: Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic), Social Media Personified
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Then finally he put his hands on the hip bone of Discords body, and Discord shook as an invisible chill went up his spine and he yelped. The sudden contact broke him of his lust-spell and he was now staring directly at Reddit. He didn't know what he was in for when he let Reddit touch him and kiss him like this. But it certainly wasn't this.
Relationships: Discord Platform/Reddit (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Discorse

"Reddit… I need… I need--"

Reddit decided not to respond and let the blush-consumed Discord continue on his rambling fit, as he just dropped fully onto Reddits shaft. He was moaning and adjusting, as he attempted to both advert his eyes and look straight into Reddits logo, where his face resembled. His mind was in no state to figure out what was really happening, and the only thing asides from desire that was running through his body and brain was how Reddit was just sitting there texting on his phone casually. As if there was anything casual about this. 

Oh, if Tumblr ever were to find out.

Discord didn't want to even think if Reddit was secretly filming him, and maybe that was the reason he had such a seemingly sadistic smile on his face. He fumbled and let out a quiet mewl. He was wet enough, but he couldn't find himself able to move. Everytime he did he would feel Reddits dick inside of him and he would have to immediately stop and reassess what he was doing. For of course this was his first time, but would he ever admit it to Reddit? Certainly not.

Reddit, after what seemed like a millennia, looked up from the screen of his phone to look at Discord. His gaze softened a bit (as soft as a logos facial expression can get) before he put down his phone, screen down onto the soft carpeting next to him and what they were lying on. He stared a little longer as Discord whimpered and wiggled around as his embarrassment was almost preventing him from having a good time.

Then finally he put his hands on the hip bone of Discords body, and Discord shook as an invisible chill went up his spine and he yelped. The sudden contact broke him of his lust-spell and he was now staring directly at Reddit. He didn't know what he was in for when he let Reddit touch him and kiss him like this. But it certainly wasn't this.

Reddit moved his hands up his hips, and continued until he was on his waist. His hands pushing up Discords jacket a bit. He didn't mind. It was still for a couple of seconds before Reddit nodded at him, Discord melted into his grasp and mewled into his hand. They both knew what he was signifying.

He let his body go up, and whenever anxiety and all his fears would tell him to stay put, Reddit was still pushing his body upwards to help him keep going. For someone who acted so passive aggressive and would call him names, he sure was tender on Discord when need be. Discord felt like without his hands he would be sinking to the ground and into the core of the Earth.

The emptiness of no longer having Reddits dick inside of him felt strange, and almost unbearing. But without a second of hesitation, Reddits hands pulled him down before he knew it, guiding himself over Reddit and being filled once again. All pleasure came hitting him much quicker and rapidly instead of progressively. Which made Discord moan loudly, Reddit seemed worried about the noise for a second, but Discord caught the message and muffled himself. 

Discord was flushed he tried to cover his eyes, his face, his mouth. He didn't want to be seen or heard but the pleasure. The pressure and the pleasure was nothing like he'd ever experienced before. It was like… chocolate. A physical form of the taste of chocolate. And he was loving every goddamn second of it.

This time, it was Discord that moved his hips up, Reddit huffing a bit and flushed as well. Discord maybe could finally get some noises out of him. He quickly pressed himself down again to where he had Reddit inside of him again. Discord would moan and then flush and cover his face while Reddit would groan and occasionally press upwards to fasten the pace.

Everything was so hot and it felt like the world was closing in, as Discord rode him quickly. His desperation was apparent as the cock inside of him rubbed at places he never thought were there. But they were, and this was real. He was almost ashamed he was doing this with Reddit of all people, but really, who else would?

Reddit was loving the noises that Discord was mewling and moaning out. His eyes were shut and his hands were sprawled to cover his face. He let himself push Discord up and down onto himself, rewarding the both with reactions varying on how much work they put in. Discord felt every single electrical spark of the length that continued to piston itself in and out of himself. Which built up an electric feeling that pulsed in his bones. He didn't know how much longer he could take.

The next feeling that came was something that… was completely indescribable. It was by no means bad, it was great, amazing. It felt like an electrical kiss times a million but in a nonlethal way. Every single inch of his body, every nerve was on fire and Discord felt like a bomb that was ready to burst. He moaned faster. The fluid in his veins were pumping straight to his brain and back again, making him feel fatigue and wobbly. He knew the end was coming, but please let it last! 

Reddit was going down a similar path, his groans were getting louder. How wonderful Discord felt around him, he could swear he was no longer on Earth anymore. He swore to fucking god he was having the best feeling of his life, his virginity has finally come to an end. And no amount of masturbation to hentai would ever even compare to what was happening here. No fucking wonder that people made such a big deal about finally getting a good ol' fucking.

And suddenly, as if time itself paused and they were both in a pause. They erupted and came. Discord onto himself (he was a little bit pissed that his jacket was soiled,but that didn't sour the experience) and Reddit filled Discord up. Making him feel quite messy but warm. They didn't separate yet. They just sat quietly, basking in the newfound silence as the world came back to them. They say silently as their minds rounded them back into this galaxy.

As soon as their minds reassessed and they had time to process what had just happened. Reddit facepalms himself and hides his red face. "Oh, fucking christ, I am gay.". That got a chuckle out of Discord.


End file.
